


Some Fun

by yourselenite



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: Steve and Sam get a little rough and handsy one evening





	Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> First fill for MCU Kink Bingo Round 3: Roughhousing

It started with a small kick to Steve’s leg from across the couch. Then Steve kicked Sam back with a little more force. Sam’s face read  _ challenge me _ and who was Steve to say no? The kicks grew from safe to almost bruising in Sam’s case. It was at that point that Sam had enough of Steve’s bullshit. He pushed off his side of the couch and pounced on top of Steve and pinned his wrists down to either side of his head.

 

“You done, Rogers?”

 

“Done?” Steve snorted. “You’re the one who threw the first punch - kick, whatever.”

 

Sam chuckled and pressed a majority of his weight down onto Steve’s wrists, grabbing on tight to keep him there. What he wasn’t expecting was Steve to use the transfer of weight to flip Sam and himself off the couch and down to the floor, now putting Steve on top.

 

“Well aren’t you smart?” Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the man above him.

 

“It’s why they let me where the American flag over my entire body.”

 

Sam struggled against Steve’s hold, but unlike him, Steve didn’t need to press his body weight into him to keep him in place. Steve’s super soldier strength was all he needed. At first he was playing then he really tried to shake Steve off his hips.

 

Instead, Steve kept his hold tight then leaned down, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Sam’s neck, making him relax immediately.

 

“I didn’t know roughhousing got you all hot and bothered, Rogers.”

 

A hum of acknowledgement vibrated against Sam’s quickly heating skin as Steve kissed lower and lower down Sam’s chest and over his shirt. At Steve’s distraction, Sam rolled them over again without much resistance from Steve.

 

“What can I say? Your strength turns me on.”

 

All that did was make Sam roll his eyes and sit back on Steve’s hips. They stared at each other in silence for a small moment before Sam gave in at the same time Steve did. They both leaned in for a heated and rushed kiss.

 

The room was quickly filled with heavy breathing and loud moans. Sam’s hands twisted into Steve’s hair as he pulled himself even closer, tugging roughly at the strands. Steve’s resounding moan made Sam shiver down his core. Steve’s hands found their way underneath Sam’s shirt, pulling and twisting Sam’s nipples.

 

Sam pulled back first, tilting his head all the way back as Steve’s lips traveled down Sam’s overheated skin. Sam kept his hold on Steve’s hair as his way to stay up right. He was vaguely aware at how tight he was holding, but he also knew that if he let go or loosened his grip, Steve wouldn’t be happy. 

 

Steve’s kisses shifted into knicks then into biting. Sam was sure he was leaving full bite marks on his skin from his neck to his shoulder. It had come to Sam’s attention that Steve was fully cognisant that Sam was fully human with no extra serum to make the bruises heal faster. Steve would kiss and lick over the marks he left for days as they healed.

 

Steve pushed hard against Sam for him to fall back onto the floor, knocking the air right out of Sam’s lungs. Sam’s shirt came off next. The look Steve got when he was allowed to stare at all of Sam’s dark skin could fuel Sam’s fantasies for the rest of time.

 

“Don’t be shy, Rogers,” Sam teased as he pushed up Steve’s shirt as far as he could reach.

 

He got a chuckle from Steve and exactly what he wanted. Both men were now shirtless and staring at each other in the setting sunlight.

 

Steve got off Sam and offered his hand to the man still on the ground, and Sam took it gratefully.

 

“Thank god. I thought you were going to take out my back on that floor.”

 

“Why do that on the floor, when I can do it in our bed”

 

Steve lifted Sam over his shoulder and dutifully marched them both to their shared bedroom where Steve definitely kept his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr at yourselenite!


End file.
